Voodoo Doll
by Solitudely
Summary: Un muñeco vudú es un objeto al que puedes unir al alma de una persona a distancia e incluso hacer que la persona sienta lo que el muñeco siente al pincharlo y/o tocarlo. ¿Qué pensaba hacer Alfred construyendo uno de Arthur? ¿Qué era un "amarre de amor"?


Mis agradecimientos al país Haití, de allí viene.

**Dedicado a:** MyobiXHitachiin, te quería dar un fic más romántico pero al revisar "The tourist" me di cuenta que me faltaban datos y no quiero atrasarme más en darte tu regalo. También puedes llevarte un muñequito vudú de USA y UK (?)

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a su respectivo autor (Himaruya Hidekaz) y no estoy haciendo esto por fines de lucro ni nada, sólo por entretención mía y de los que me leerán.

**Parejas:** USA/UK, USA/Vudú!UK, Vudú!USA/Vudú!UK, bla bla blá. Esto es medio raro.

**Advertencia:** Insinuaciones sexuales, excitaciones, métodos raros para conseguir amor, brujerías, no sé si este fic sea "lime" o algo más suave.

* * *

><p>Alfred estaba desesperado, quería el amor de alguien, lo quería desde hace mucho, pero sus brillantes planes no parecían surgir efecto en su destinatario, nada, ni siquiera una mirada o un leve suspiro. Amaba a esa persona, mucho, demasiado, lo desesperaba, la situación en sí lo volvía loco ya que él podía conseguir todo lo que deseaba, pero lo que más deseaba en el mundo no estaba al alcance de sus manos, no estaba al alcance de sus labios por que sí..<p>

God, oh my god, sus labios, su cuerpo, todo aquello lo deseaba con fervor, pero más que nada deseaba su amor, su cariño o que siquiera le devolviera una pequeña sonrisa o que le hablara un par de veces para algo más que no fuera insultarlo cruelmente. Algo así estaría bien.

Pero no sabía, ya no tenía más planes y su contagiosa y alegre sonrisa llena de animo pasaba a ser una mueca hacia abajo, desganada, muerta y apagada en la soledad de su casa, sólo faltaba que se pusiera a llover para darle un escenario más patético a su vida ya que sí, estaba comiendo chocolate amargo marginadamente en un rincón de su casa.

Decidió husmear algo por Internet, si él no encontraba la solución quizá los usuarios del extenso Internet pudieran hacer algo al respecto. Miles de ideas, cartas, corazones muy homosexuales, formas entretenidas de mandar indirectas, paquetes, mensajes secretos o pequeñas señales que podría entender, ninguno le convencía, nada. Porque ya todo lo había probado a su manera.

Hasta que un artículo llamo su atención…

**_Voodoo doll_**

—¿Voodoo doll? —repitió arqueando una de sus cejas, había escuchados de ellos claramente, sabía que se trataban de muñecos de una persona en especial.

Suspiró un poco y miró hacia abajo mirando con curiosidad el articulo en la red. Decía "Amarres de amor con vudú"

—Brujerías…amarres de amor…—dijo arreglándose un poco sus lentes y suspirando un poco más.

La verdad es que en el fondo no era un fiel creyente (en realidad ni lo era) de la brujería, aparte en más de una ocasión había criticado y/o molestado al inglés, del cual estaba enamorado (Arthur) por creer en cosas tan fantasiosas como esas, Alfred entendía que lo hiciera en halloween o en una fiesta de disfraces, o quizá una convención de la guerra de las galaxias pero más allá no.

Pero algo, un extraño sentimiento le hizo seguir leyendo. Primero que nada fue a leer que era exactamente un muñeco vudú.

_¿Qué son los muñecos vudú? _

_Resumidamente un muñeco vudú es una muñeca o muñeco que es un tótem utilizado en varias tradiciones vuduístas. Es un objeto en apariencia inocente, un juguete de niños que mediante el ritual adecuado se convierte en un procedimiento altamente eficaz para acceder a las almas de una persona a gran distancia._

—¿A gran distancia? —dijo algo pensativo, se metió a "leer más", el tema le estaba siendo interesante.

Alfred se saltó todas las partes de maldiciones, ya que no quería maldecir a Inglaterra, sólo digamos…tenerlo, para él, que se enamore, esas cosas. Por eso, fue directamente hacia el amarre.

_La forma más eficaz y sencilla de que amarres a tu hombre es a través de hechizos de magia blanca. Pero esto se explicara luego de configurar el muñeco vudú el cual aconsejadamente harás tú mismo. También si pones algodón o tela blanca significara que deseas magia blanca hacia esa persona. Por lo que vemos hasta ahora, **amor.**_

**_¿Cómo construyes tu muñeco vudú? _**

_Esto es simple, primero debes tener los siguientes objetos. _

_Materiales__  
>• Tela blanca, de algodón o similar de 40 cm. por 40 cm., aproximadamente.<br>• Aguja e hilo grueso, o lana de color violeta.  
>• Algodón para el relleno base.<br>• Lanas de varios colores para el pelo (o géneros).  
>• Hierbas (las requeridas en cada ritual).<br>• Semillas (las requeridas en cada ritual).  
>• 1 marcador o rotulador indeleble.<br>• 1 tijera.  
>• 1 cartón o cartulina para hacer el molde.<br>• Opcional: alfileres (para sujetar la tela), botones para los ojos, otros elementos que desees agregar.  
><em>_• Una pertenencia del portador a enamorar, un mechón de pelo, una foto en la cabeza del muñeco también servirá._

Alfred fue hasta que semillas debía echar y vio sólo las que le interesaban.

_Para aumentar la pasión: semillas de castaña.__  
><em>_Para apresurar la boda: semillas de naranjo._

—Shit… no tengo pelo de él… una foto sí, pero no tan de cerca…—se dijo.

Esa idea de aquel muñeco había tomado la atención del americano, es verdad, casi no creía en brujerías o cosas por el estilo pero ya no tenía nada más en lo cual creer, no tenía como enamorar a Arthur, no era muy bueno para esas cosas a decir verdad, jamás lo fue, quizá como decía el británico "Le faltaba experiencia, madures".

Esa noche salió a conseguirse todos los materiales y unas cuantas cosas extras para que el traje y accesorios del británico salieran lindos.

Al día siguiente fue a la junta y se lo pilló, su corazón vibraba intensamente mientras tenía una cámara profesional y algo pesada en las manos, Inglaterra se sentó en la silla, siempre solía llegar temprano a aquellas reuniones, Alfred por su parte se esforzó por no despertarse media hora tarde, y no había nadie dando vuelta a excepción de su amado inglés.

Se paró en frente del inglés mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, éste le miró también con una cara algo extrañada doblando su expresión. Cuando en eso, de la nada y de manera menos que disimulada Alfred saca una cámara profesional que debía de pesar sus buenos kilos y le sacó la foto a sólo 50 centímetros de distancia.

Arthur pegó un pequeño gritó inesperado ante el quemante flash en sus ojos.—¿Qu-qué haces pedazo de idiota? ¡No ves que casi y me dejas ciego! —gritó el inglés molesto apartando con brusquedad la cámara y refregándose un poco los ojos.

—¡Me creo paparazzi! —dijo la primera estupidez que se le vino a la cabeza.

—¿Mío? —inquirió mirándolo de reojo mientras sus cejas se doblaban en una expresión indescifrable, casi de esperanza o alegría, pero luego su rostro volvió a ser el típico y sereno que poseía todos los días. —Ve a tomarle fotos a otro idiota…—susurró bajo, casi triste.

El chico estadounidense bajo un poco la mirada hacia el británico y acarició suavemente su pelo y arrancó unos cuantos, el británico elevó la cara y miró dos o tres mechones de su rubia cabellera en manos del norteamericano, ok…ok, esto se estaba poniendo raro. ¿Por qué Alfred estaba haciendo todo aquello? ¿En su exótico país acaso era el día "molesta a un inglés"?

—Hemmm tenías…una araña…—atinó a decir antes de que el inglés preguntara.

El apellido de Estados Unidos no era precisamente "discreción", pero eso de ponerse a paparazzear a Inglaterra al lado de él y arrancarle casi una mata de pelo (que le crecería extrañamente en medio minuto) no era muy discreto que digamos, era sospechoso y estúpido, pero no se sentía imbécil al darse cuenta ¿Por qué? ¡Porque estaba enamorado!, así lo hacía actuar su amor hacia Inglaterra.

La reunión pasó normal y Alfred había conseguido todo lo que quería, llegó como bala a su casa a terminar lo que sería el "encanto" para Inglaterra.

Había conseguido todos los materiales y leyó que hacía luego con éstos, le dedicó gran parte de su tiempo al divino y tan dicho muñequito, puso el pelo dentro antes de coserlo y le puso ojitos de botones, se dio el tiempo de recortar genero y hacerle mini ropa inglesa que le puso al muñeco para que no se viera desnudo, también pelo y una carita debajo de sus ojos. En realidad con la dedicación que le dio Estados Unidos al muñeco fue más que un simple mono feo, era lindo, un peluche realmente lindo y adorable con imagen semejante a la de Inglaterra.

Movió su cabeza un poco alegre al ver su obra terminada, no era tan bueno con las manos pero estaba contento con su trabajo. Y ahora, volvió a Internet para ver lo que seguía.

_Velas rojas: Se usarán cuando queramos utilizar la muñeca para actuar sobre los deseos y pasiones amorosas y sexuales de la persona simbolizada._

—¡Claro! ¡Eso quiero! —se dijo alegre.

Y puso todo su lugar en una ceremonia simple mientras depositaba todas sus pasiones y demás sobre el muñeco.

—Be mine… be mine… be mine… be mine… be mine…~ —repitió una y otra vez por lo que le parecieron horas "se mío, se mío, ámame, bésame", sin parar, todos sus deseos en aquel muñequito ahora impregnado y unido supuestamente a la alma del británico.

La ceremonia terminó y con una aguja impregnada de la vela roja la clavó suavemente en el corazón del muñeco dando a expresar claramente su deseo con ese acto. Suspiró al por fin terminar y poder prender la luz de la habitación, todo esa "ceremonia" la había hecho en aquel sótano… donde guardaba todos los recuerdos antiguos que tuvo con Arthur cuando apenas era una colonia, ¿el tiempo vuela, verdad? El tiempo vuela… y la gente se enamora.

Tomó al peluche entre sus manos y le dio un suave beso en los labios susurrando su nombre "Arthur, I love you".

Lo que no sabía Alfred es que en ese preciso momento el británico se removió suavemente al otro lado del mundo y se tocó sutilmente sus labios, el inglés habría jurado que alguien en ese momento lo besó, y también podría jurar que sintió que una persona susurraba su nombre y un "I love you" con el cariño más grande que se pudiera expresar en palabras.

_El muñeco vudú había sido un completo éxito. _

El día siguiente Alfred llegó y quería ver si su muñeco funcionaba, así que naturalmente empezó a manosearlo un poco mientras veía de reojo al inglés esperando alguna reacción, comenzó a suspirar ¿estaría surgiendo efecto?

Estaban en una reunión y todos estaban presentes, Arthur parecía agitado ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo estaría? Era extraño pero si había una razón. Era Alfred, Alfred y el muñeco, estaba probándolo en medio de la reunión a ver si funcionaba, por eso lo manoseaba por detrás de la silla, le subía su pequeña ropita y acariciaba con suavidad. El inglés en su silla empezó a removerse mientras fruncía su seño y se sonrojaba un poco algo molesto.

—Perfect…—susurró fascinado mientras entrecerraba los ojos viendo cada movimiento del inglés quien no paraba de removerse y respirar fuertemente pero cuidando de no llamar la atención de los otros.

USA siguió jugando con su juguete maravillado de que funcionara, por detrás de la mesa le bajo un poco los pantalones y empezó a tocar donde estaría supuestamente su zona erógena, Arthur en ese preciso momento se estrelló contra la mesa a vista de todos. Sonrojado y jadeando un poco más fuerte, muchos creyeron que tenía fiebre.

El menor sabía que era lo que le pasaba al mayor, pero una parte de él no podía detenerse, sacó el muñeco de su espalda y lo puso entre sus piernas por debajo de la mesa, Hungría, atenta y perspicaz miró a Inglaterra, extrañada, algo le pasaba.

Alfred en tanto tenía el muñeco a su merced y fue subiendo su pequeña ropita y acariciaba su pecho donde estarían los suaves y rosados botones de Inglaterra que quizá después de unas cuantas lamidas y caricias se pusieran duros. El inglés mientras se retorcía aun más en su banco, sentía estremecimientos en su cuerpo, en su pecho, en su cuello, como si alguien lo estuviera tocando, y lo peor es que se sentía jodidamente bien, pero no había nada, trató de percibir un espíritu, pero nada.

Ninguna magia negra, ninguna "mala intención". Creía poder soportarlo, lo hizo bien hasta que siente un estremecimiento en sus genitales, miró hacia abajo mientras su rostro ardía por la vergüenza. Se volvió a hundir en sí mismo mientras en sus pantalones seguía doliendo algo, se quería morir.

—Aahh…—gimió casi para sí mismo mientras veía el inglés a una sola persona, a Estados Unidos de Norteamérica que le respondía su mirada con lujuria, pasión, como si ambos estuvieran entre una distancia tocándose.

¿Por qué miro a Estados Unidos?, se dijo el británico mientras botaba suaves y leves jadeos de su boca. La verdad… ¿Por qué lo miraba?, se sentía bien por lo que estaba pasando, pero no estando allí, por unos pequeños segundos su mente creo una habitación en donde USA y él… No, debía detenerse, es verdad… le gustaba Alfred, desde hace un buen tiempo. Pero no podía dejarse llevar por aquellos deseos, su cuerpo estaba caliente y se estaba imaginando mientras no dejaba de mirar a Alfred desde su puesto que él lo estaba tocando, que él lo estaba volviendo loco de esa forma. Gimió un poco más mientras sintió nuevas vibraciones en su miembro y una pequeña y placentera sonrisa salía del rostro de Alfred.

Estaba deleitándolo, de alguna forma Arthur sentía que eso estaba pasando, pero de seguro era solo un mal juego que le jugaba su cabeza, se aferró a la mesa como pudo y se paró.

—Co-n su permiso… tengo que…h-acer algo —su voz era ronca y su rostro un mar de placer, salió tratando de ocultar algo, nadie pudo ver bien que porque salió apresuradamente, buscando un baño, un algo que pudiera calmarlo.

Alfred miró todo el viaje del inglés para salir velozmente de la sala mientras el alemán seguía presentado sus puntos a todos, el americano en tanto desviaba la mirada cada cierto tiempo hacia la puerta por la cual Iggy hace dos minutos había salido. Quería ir por él, quería…no sabía, sólo quería verlo. Se levantó y al igual que el británico pidió permiso para retirarse de la sala. Todos extrañados también aceptaron y mientras Alfred salía del salón Hungría vio un pequeño muñeco en su mano.

"Con que eso era", sonrió con perversidad la húngara dispuesta a dar una pequeña ayuda a ese estadounidense cabeza de hamburguesa.

—¡Iggy!

—No… god, de todos tú por favor no aah...—dijo fastidiado sentado algo agotado en una silla. La mirada del inglés era seria. Quería que Alfred se largara. Porque Alfred, ese chico, le gustaba, su rostro, sus labios, quería sentirse junto a él, por eso, que estuviera caliente y necesitado en ese momento no era bueno.

Nada, nada bueno.

—¿Qué pasa Iggy? —preguntó nuevamente con un leve rubor al ver al inglés así sentándose al lado suyo. Arthur frunció sus gruesas cejas y trató de alejarse lo más posible del caliente tacto que sentía al estar cerca del menor.

—Nothing…—se paró dispuesto a apartarse el inglés, si se acercaba más… quizá no pudiera evitar besarlo…

El americano vio como éste trataba de irse y tomó el muñeco que estaba guardando en uno de sus bolsillos y comenzó a jugar un poco con el, no sabía bien qué le estaba tocando exactamente al muñeco pero haría lo que fuera para que Arthur no se fuera esta vez…esta vez no.

—Ahh…fuck…no—decía molesto al volver a tener esas extrañas vibraciones.

—¿Te sientes bien? —preguntó amable el americano, quería ser en quien pudiera "apoyarse" Inglaterra.

—De…de maravillas…—rió curioso, caliente y excitado mirando al americano, era demasiado. No podía mantenerse como un noble caballero en esos momentos con semejante erección en sus pantalones.

—¿Quieres venir a mi casa el viernes? —preguntó Alfred tratando de contener su alegría sonriendo fuerte mientras abría sus azulados ojos como el cielo.

—T-oda… la noche, o más que eso… sí, Alfred… deseo ir a tu cas-a…—Arthur ya no pensaba nada, sus mejillas ardían, se sentía drogado, anestesiado, quería besar al menor, ahora mismo se arrojaría a sus brazos para besarlo y que éste lo tocara… que lo lamiera y el hacer lo mismo con su deliciosa piel.

—Entonces… tú y yo… el sábado—rió el americano con una sonrisa irrompible, hermosa, agradecida. No sabía que precio tendría que pagar algún día por usar algo como el voodoo, pero ahora poco y nada le importaba.

Después de aquello es claro que Alfred se emocionó, había conseguido de una manera un tanto rara e incluso maléfica para un héroe como él traer a Iggy a dormir a su casa, no podía ser un día más perfecto, y que decir del rostro del mayor en aquella morbosa situación, le excitó, y lo haría siempre, el cuerpo de Arthur siempre le había gustado, desde el más mínimo detalle de su rostro.

Salió a dar un paseó para llenar un poco sus despensas y en una esquina en la que raramente no pasaba nadie había una chica de una gran capucha negra tratando de hacerse la misteriosa.

USA decidió ignorarlo, en realidad estaba muy concentrado en su sentimiento hacía Arthur como para fijarse en otras chicas.

—Oye tú…—dijo cuando el americano pasó al lado de ella subiéndose más el abrigo y poniendo una pésima imitación de "mafia" a su voz, no era una italiana después de todo.

—¿Hungría? —la miró el estadounidense, era ella sin duda, ni Alfred era tan imbécil.

La muchacha carraspeó la garganta y trató de cambiar su voz, pero era claro que estaba descubierta.

—No…no soy esa Hungría…

—Podría jurar que sí…—dijo desconfiado el norteamericano.

—¡No lo soy! —gritó fuertemente dejando caer parte de su abrigo negro.

El americano retrocedió un poco mientras más de una persona estaba viendo a la muchacha como una tipa loca.

—Digo, quizá me confundas con ella ya que yo soy…—hizo una pausa dramática —¡La hermana gemela de Eli!

—Oh, ahora todo tiene sentido…—razonó el americano creyéndose el improvisado cuento de la húngara. —Toma esto…—estiró la mano la muchacha dejándole un peluche que se parecía a... ¿A él? Era como él…hasta su chaquetita de aviador tenía.

—¿Qu-é es?

—Tú sabes… con lo que juegas,…vudú—dijo maquiavélica con una sonrisa yaoistica en su rostro. —Debes tomarlo y hacer que él y tu muñeco de Arthur hagan "cositas"…

—N-No sé a que "cositas" pued-es estarte refiriendo…—desvió la mirada rojo, creía que nadie se había enterado de que él tenía un muñeco de su inglés y con el cual no hacía cosas buenas precisamente.

—Tienes, lo deseas…

—No…no es así… yo puedo esperar a Iggy…

—¿Por cuánto tiempo lo has esperado ya?

El chico agachó la cabeza frustrado, años de planes arruinados y miradas desviadas, nunca nadie se daba a ceder, nunca nadie aceptaba lo que sentía y eso al final de cuentas duele, y dolía mucho, más de lo que pudiera soportar.

Tomó el muñeco mientrasla NO Hungría le sonreía suavemente, comprensiva, ella estaba dispuesta ayudarles.

Alfred, aún dudando después de ese encuentro hizo lo que la chica le dijo, con un rubor inimaginable frotó al muñeco de Iggy y al suyo, hasta les hizo una camita a escala igual a la de él con el mismo genero y sabana, lo hizo avergonzándose y con ganas de darse un tiro por 30 minutos poniendo todo su empeño en imaginarse la perfecta noche junto a Inglaterra, mañana vendría, mañana sería el gran día.

Diciendo eso tomó a los dos peluches y los dejó de la mano dentro de la cama con un pequeño gesto de ternura, le gustaría estar igual que ellos junto a su amado inglés.

Al día siguiente Alfred buscó ropa decente y tenía preparado unos bocadillos sobre la mesa, estuvo sentado en el living y luego dándose vueltas nervioso esperando al inglés, se supone que llegaría media hora antes de la hora que ya era, Arthur nunca era impuntual ¿le habría pasado algo?

Toc, toc, la puerta susurró ese sonido al contacto de seguramente un puño sobre la madera de la puerta, era claro que Estados Unidos le abrió enseguida, allí estaba el inglés, más irresistible que nunca con una soberbia y exquisita actitud.

Alfred estaba embobado totalmente mirando su rostro, su cuerpo, todo de él.

—¿Me dejarías pasar?

—C-claro, adelante…toma asiento…—asintió con una sonrisa frágil y nerviosa. Nunca había tenido a ese británico tan tarde en su casa aparte para alojarlo con fines políticos.

Donde unos fucking ponis, no, se corrigió, unos fucking e inexistentes unicornios tenían más amor del inglés que él.

Y apenas 10 minutos con ambos sentados todo comenzó a ponerse extraño, Arthur tenía calor, demasiado, así que se fue aflojando la corbata de ese exquisito traje que tenía puesto, no elegante en demasía, sino más que nada sensual y juvenil.

—Oye Iggy…¿qué tal tu día?

—Normal, normal, todo el día pensando en ti, típico…—rió, y su risa se quedó corta en esos momentos.

¿Qué demonios había dicho? ¿Por qué se le había escapado eso?, o sea sí, estuvo pensando gran parte de su día en el estadounidense pero no era necesario que lo dijera, y menos delante de él, se quería suicidar ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando al gran Arthur Kirkland?

—¿Enserio? —rió con un sonrojo coqueto ante lo que dijo su acompañante yendo hasta su asiento. —Yo también pensé mucho en ti…

—¡Me gustaría comerte a besos! —Gritó/confesó el inglés, se llevó ambas manos a la boca avergonzado. Luego trató de mira cualquier otro lugar aparte de la boca y rostro del americano. —Hemm yo… lo la-lamento… no quise…

—Arthur… yo… también quiero…comerte a besos…

—No lo digas por hacerme sentir bien, imbécil…—lo miró suavemente a los ojos. No sabía porque se estaba confesando, apenas había llegado y estaba diciendo todas aquellas tonterías, no sabía que le pasaba, las palabras salían todas como si nada, y lo peor es que eran ciertas.

Ciertas antes incluso de que el americano lo hechizara…

—Pero Arthur… si te sientes así…

—Así y más… quiero ser sólo tuyo, quiero decirte lo atractivo que eres para mí, lo irresistible que te ves cada vez que me sonríes…

Alfred estaba fascinado escuchando todo lo que salía de la boca de su amado amor. Mientras en eso, Arthur buscaba alguna pared cercana para empezar a azotarse contra ella. No soportaba aquello, se sentía extraño, no paraba decir esas cursilerías que muy en el fondo sentía pero jamás comentaba.

—Yo…yo te quiero hacer el amor Iggy…—dijo bajo el americano tratando de ocultar su vergüenza acomodándose en el cuello del inglés, el tacto enloqueció a su compañero.

—Me siento extraño, no puedo Alfred, no puedo pensar con claridad…—le dijo casi jadeando queriendo sentir los labios y los dientes del menor sobre su cuello, era un pervertido, lo aceptaba, pero ese no era precisamente el momento para sacárselo en cara ya que no podía controlarse.

El menor se separó y agachó la cabeza, ya era momento de confesárselo, después de todo, el mayor ya había confesado bastante gracias al muñeco.

—Es mi culpa Arthur… el que me estés diciendo la verdad…

—¿Eh? —el anglosajón simplemente no comprendía.

—Use magia… un muñeco vudú, tuyo y mío…

El inglés procesó todo de golpe, pero no se enojó, al contrario, encontró curioso que el menor llegara hasta ese extremo por él, pero sí, estaba un tanto molesto porque Alfred causara que se excitara en plena reunión—¡Vudú! ¡Como demonios no lo pensé antes…!—se dijo casi para sí mismo.

—¿Dijiste algo Arthur? —casi creyó escuchar al inglés decir que le hubiera gustado tener esa idea.

—Nada…—susurró para abajo, era claro que también había intentado uno que otro plan para enamorar a Alfred de él, pero jamás se le había ocurrido algo como un voodoo doll, eso demuestra que el Internet es casi tan mágico como Arthur.

—¿Qué haremos hoy…según los muñecos? —preguntó con lujuria el mayor acercándose a los labios contrarios. Tanto tiempo que deseo aquello que casi había perdido la cuenta.

—El amor…, aún puedo detener el hechizo Iggy… yo no debí hacerlo sólo que bueno,… te amo. ¿Lo detengo?

El inglés bajó su cabeza y lo pensó durante unos segundos mientras sentía la mano del americano colarse adentro de sus muslos, botó un jadeo ahogado y todo se volvió de un olor sofocante y dulce. No, no quería detener aquello, aunque fuera un hechizo, esa era la mejor maldición que le habían hecho.

—No hace falta Alfred… requiere mucho tiempo…

—¿Sólo por eso no quieres detenerlo? —dijo algo triste el americano acostando un poco al inglés contra el sillón.

—Claro que no, es claro que como buen mago me liberaría rápidamente de esta maldición… si sólo fuera una, esto no es una maldición exactamente para mí…—susurró pasando sus manos por las hebras doradas del norteamericano. —Porque antes de que hicieras todo esto idiota, yo estaba hechizado de amor por ti…

Le confesó con un suave beso dejando que aquella maldición despertara esa noche hasta sus más oscuros secretos, sus deseos, sí, ambos se amaban con pasión y se lo demostrarían hasta llegar al éxtasis.

Y así, esa noche, justo como habían querido durante años ellos dos hicieron el amor llegando entre besos y arqueadas hasta la cama, apasionados, rudos, sin parar de gemir una y otra vez entre gritos de placer el nombre del otro llegando al acto sexual con todo lo que pudieran dar hasta quedar totalmente agotados y arrojados sobre aquella cama sonriendo sutilmente. Porque realmente no era necesaria tanta magia o maldiciones para unirlos, sólo algo de sinceridad, un par de besos y dos mini muñequitos de ellos.

Los cuales, en ese preciso momento tenían su propia camita y ambos estaban uno frente al otro, mano con mano, boca con boca, justo como sus dueños lo estarían más de una noche desde aquel preciso momento. De aquel inolvidable día.

* * *

><p>Y así termina, espero que les gustara, enserio, no me gustan tramas comunes, por eso escribo estas cosas. También pensé que siempre es Arthur el mago, ahora le di una oportunidad a Alfred con el vudú para serlo él, y no le fue tan mal ;D<p>

Tengo nuevas ideas US/UK. Voten en mi perfil (?) también por fin estoy arreglando Cyborg.

Bueno, si comentan este fic ustedes pueden llevarse un VudúAlfred y un VudúArthur para que con ellos hagan lo que se les pase por la cabeza (?) , PIÉNSENLO, cualquier cosa~ y hacerme feliz también.

¿A alguien le gusto?


End file.
